


Slimerik 史莱姆领航员的奇妙物语

by Analgisia, Asaki_Kiri



Series: Space Oddity 太空异闻录 [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, Plot What Plot, Slime, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaki_Kiri/pseuds/Asaki_Kiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles只是匆匆扫了一眼，接着吓得拔腿就跑。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slimerik 史莱姆领航员的奇妙物语

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slimerik](https://archiveofourown.org/works/417367) by [maimo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maimo/pseuds/maimo), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea), [Yaegaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaegaki/pseuds/Yaegaki). 



> 史莱姆，快速安全无副作用的白日梦魔咒——领航员亲测有效哦。

**很久很久以前，在一个遥远的银河系……** ①

Charles只是匆匆扫了一眼，接着吓得拔腿就跑。

Erik不知道这是怎么回事。两小时前他的执勤就结束了，之后便一直待在自己的卧舱里睡觉。他准备起来去吃点东西，顺便看看Charles在哪儿，说不定他们还能在赶在回舰桥前再来一炮。出于不知名的原因，那向来能够改善他的心情。真搞不懂。

Charles又不见了，不过想要找到他并不是什么难事。

说不定这与他突然变成了史莱姆的外形有直接关系。唔。

Erik试着张开嘴，但却滴下了更多湿哒哒的液体。他的人生真是太艰辛了。

他试着往前走了两步，效果似乎还不错，直到后来他突然才意识到自己不过只大概向前蠕动了一厘米。仅仅只移动了的一厘米 _真的_ 让他的人生太艰辛了。

真该死。

Erik集中精神。史莱姆的延展性向来不错。或许他能有办法适应自己这副新的身体。

他花了好几分钟潜心沉思，当他突然分化出一条腿时他还是挺自豪的。虽然它们在不断往下滴着黏液，不过他发现只要保持运动的话，他至少不会散得失去形状。真棒。这可是一个进步。

他出发了。以人生中偶尔变成的史莱姆形象动身了。

他不知道该怎么办。显然他需要去找人帮忙，弄清楚该怎么处理这种，呃，情况。McCoy或许是个不错的选择。对于这样的状况医疗官说不定会有些头绪。

如果现在要碰见Logan还有Scott的话，他肯定会弄死他们。或者把他们慢慢地宰掉。

一方面来说——眼下这个情况，他连一双真正的手都没有，天啦噜——他也挺想去找Charles的，希望他的情绪不要太过低落 。他的副官对于这些黏糊糊的东西有些敏感。

但另一方面——他这副新的，呃，身体大概——Charles都没有认出是他，这让Erik有些恼火。他总觉得不管自己是不是史莱姆，Charles都应该能认来出自己才对。Erik可以肯定如果Charles变成这样之后，他 _一定_ 会认出Charles。因为Charles的由内到外他都了若指掌。没错。

还在沉思的Erik拐了个弯遇到了Wilson。

“你他妈在我的船上干什么。”Erik问他。但实际上这让那团黏液鼓起了一个巨大的气泡，接着啪嗒一下落到地面。

“伙计，”Wilson的眼中闪着贪婪的好奇，“这他妈是怎么一回事呢？”

接着他拔出了剑。

我的妈。

Wilson向他发起攻击。剑没有对他造成任何伤害，Erik突然非常开心。

“ _嘿_ ，”Erik偶尔也会放纵自己的不成熟，现在正是一个绝佳的时机，毕竟不是所有人都能理解他。

Wilson拔出了另一把剑。疯癫地笑了起来，“我，”他一个字一个字地往下说，“是，”接着他举起这两把剑，摆出一个魔性的姿势，“死侍——！”  
Wilson展开攻势，他飞快地旋转着自己的双剑，Erik根本看不清他的动作。这样的攻击频率，说不定真的会让自己变成一滩溅在墙上的烂泥，而且他拿不准变成了那样之后自己还能不能重新凝聚成一团。见鬼。

所以Erik只好做现在唯一能做的事情。

他扑到了Wade Wilson身上。

Erik将全身的重量压在他身上，黏液铺满了赏金猎人全身。Wilson一个后空翻撞在墙壁上，但Erik根本没有给他机会，继续分泌更多的黏液把这疯子粘在墙上。等他完成之后，Wade脖子以下的部位都被糊了一层黏液，他像一条大虫子一样粘在走廊的墙上。

Erik觉得这样的状态自己本不应该那么乐在其中的。

“老兄，”Wilson说，天啊，他还在笑，“这真屌。殿下从没告诉我他的船上还有个史莱姆呢，难怪我们当初在纳瑞利安人的船上时，他会这么敏感。他一定是太想你啦。”

Erik甚至不知道该说些什么。

一说到殿下——不知是出于奇怪的甚至可以说是傻逼的理由，Wilson总喜欢这么喊Charles——这提醒了Erik，比起呆在这儿盯着这赏金猎人，他更应该去找执行官。他决定先去找Charles。他得去确认Charles一切安好。事情一件件慢慢来做。虽然他永远也不愿意承认，但此刻Erik还真的需要别人的援手。现在这事情的走向已经越来越让他有些匪夷所思了。

Erik花了好一阵子处理好他的腿。持续的静止让他的形态有些松散，接着他继续出发。他大概想到了Charles可能会出没的地方。

“伙计！”Wilson在他身后大喊，“你不能就这样把我丢在这！”

当然，Erik转过拐角想，我当然能。

他竟然把自己弄进电梯里了，还成功在被其他人发现之前到达了货舱。真是个小小的奇迹。现在货舱里很空旷，不过还是有几个货箱杂乱地摆在这儿。

Erik真是不懂，自从Charles被纳瑞利安人抓走又成功解救回来之后，他似乎对货舱产生了特别的情结。在他的副官想要静一静的时候，Erik根本都不用跟踪都知道Charles一定会在货舱里。

接着“想要静一静的时间”便变成了“想要看你到底能射多少次的时间”。

光是这么想想，都让他的身体立刻有了反应。他的黏液的颜色从透明的淡绿色瞬间就变成了紫红色。真惊人，就连他自己都不明白是怎么回事。他现在只知道自己的 _渴望_ 。

他敢说，这样的身体一定会……很有趣。

Erik在一大排货箱后找到了他的渴求，他蹲在那儿，将自己的脸埋在手掌中。Erik站了一会，饥肠辘辘地想着Charles。因为就他而言，大副可是完美的化身。

有一大团黏液滴到他的肩头，啪叽一声掉在甲板上。

Charles低头看着自己的双脚，眼睛睁得大大的，紧靠在背后的集装箱上。“别过来，”他说，“我警告你，离我远点。”

Erik举起手臂，但愿这个手势能足够安抚人心，而不会太过于惊悚，因为他看见Charles的手正缓缓摸向腰间的相位枪。Erik确实能忍受得了Wilson的剑击，可是一把攻击系数设置为高档的相位枪，他可拿不准。

他必须得想办法尽快向Charles表明身份，否则就 _真的_ 会变成一大团黏液死在这里。

他想到了。Erik尽了最大努力弯下腰，拖着由黏液构成的手，用斗大的字写下 **ERIK** 。完美，他重新抬头看着对方。

Charles茫然地看着这几个字母。“Erik？”

Erik接着写下了 **没错** 。现在终于能有些进展了。

慢慢地，Charles的手从皮带上放下。“等等……”他摇摇头，困惑地看着Erik，“你 _怎么_ 了？”

**不知道。** Erik沉思片刻， **准备去找MCCOY，不过决定先来看看你。**

“确实，因为我吓跑了。”Charles有些自嘲地笑了起来，“呃，抱歉。我没想到是你。我只是看见了，呃，黏液。”

Erik窃笑。他有些好奇如果Charles被盖了一身黏液会怎么样。既然如此……

**过来。**

Charles歪着脑袋阅读Erik的指令，接着走了过去。非常肯定此刻的Erik甚至不能像自己一样自由行动。他审视着Erik，蓝眼睛中的好奇盖过了恐惧。

“我想不懂你为什么会变成这样，”Charles犹豫了一下，小心谨慎地伸出手指戳了一下Erik手臂上的黏液。

那触摸像是导火索一样点燃了Erik全身。他之前的渴望，变成了 _需求_ ，正好Charles就站在自己的面前，并且——

“这是什么味道？”Charles的声音听上去有些困惑。他根本没有意识到自己依旧捧着Erik的胳膊，“是你……身上的味道吗？”Erik的目光让Charles的瞳孔向外扩散，“它闻起来……真的是……”

Erik依旧不清楚这副躯体该怎么操纵比较好，他纯粹是出于本能地往前流动，像某种黏糊糊的毯子一样裹在Charles身上，将他压在甲板上。甚至是在Erik维持着这样的形态的时候Charles依旧比他还要轻。现在Erik大部分的部位都融化成了黏液，从而轻而易举地将大副按倒，完全覆盖了Charles脖子以下的部位。

“你真暖和。”Charles的声音听上去有些惊讶。他瘫坐在Erik的包裹中，感觉良好。“以前的黏液都很冰——嗯啊！”Erik用全身 _舔_ 了一下他，让他惊叫。

Erik也不知道这是怎么回事，但他现在能用自己的全身感觉到Charles的躯体，好像这些黏液被赋予了感官，能让他去感觉，去品尝，去闻嗅一样。再看看Charles现在，他们之间真是紧贴得一点缝隙都没有。

Erik会习惯的。

特别是当Charles像这样因无法逃离Erik近乎霸道的触摸而扭动时，他的每一个举动都冲击着Erik全身。Erik完全淹没在Charles之中，他的宇宙坍缩成只剩Charles一人， _CharlesCharlesCharles_ ——

“你在干什么？”Charles突然问。Erik虽然压得不是特别紧，但从他的声音里还是能听出淡淡的紧张。Charles甚至用不着去担心他的意图，因为Erik看起来就像是想要将他整个吞下一样。

特别是Erik现在还竭尽全力地脱掉Charles的衣服。

“E，Erik。”Erik滑进了他军服底下，Charles不禁喘息。他们现在终于肌肤相亲了。他很快便明白该怎么控制黏液上的吸力。Erik最终像某种吸尘器一样把Charles的衣物全都扒掉吐在乱糟糟的黏液堆里时，Charles发出一声轻喘。

Erik更加得寸进尺，让Charles又叫了几声，在身下无力地扭动着自己的身体。Erik环上他的阴茎抽吸，他的黏液发出哧溜的声音，让Charles剧烈颤抖，难以呼吸。

“噢，天啊，”Charles想要挣脱出去，他向上弓起身子试图逃离，却将更多的肉体送入黏液中，让Erik变得越发狂热起来，“噢，天啊，Erik——”

Erik又舔了一下他，将自己完全呈扇形平铺在Charles身上，用黏液紧密包裹着他的全身。Charles再次呻吟，这触感好像也和Erik一样完全将他吞没。如果Erik能够渗入Charles体内，浸入他，填满他，那么这样他们之间便在没有任何阻隔——

他突然反应过来自己确实 _可以_ 。

如果Erik能咧嘴一笑的话，他感觉此刻自己的下巴说不定都会裂开。

Erik停止继续吸吮Charles已经变得的硬挺的饥渴阴茎时，Charles发出了一声呜咽。Erik非常肯定自己都感觉到上面流出的前液滴到了他的黏液里，然后在瞬间被吸收干净。Erik可以耗上一整天裹在Charles的下体上，不过他现在想试试别的事情。

Charles依旧在他体内弓着身子，在Erik的怀中扭动。“为什么你——为什么你要停下？”他面色潮红，气喘吁吁。Charles眼睑半阖，双眸因欲望而变得黯淡，没过一会Erik便注意到了他的嘴，轻启的唇很红很红——

Erik流进Charles的嘴里，黏液像一条巨大的舌头，抵着Charles的口腔内壁，把他的惊呼全都堵在口中。他扫过Charles的牙齿与舌尖，将他的口腔舔了个遍后，碰上Charles的咽喉后部。Charles稍微动了一下自己的下颌，但没有咬下去，他试探性地吸吮了一下，咽下了更多的黏液，Erik见状让自己轻轻颤动起来。

Erik又突然想到自己当初是如何分化出双腿的，所以他决定在这里也使用同样的小把戏。他将Charles口中的那些黏液凝固，然后形成了一根粗长湿润的大鸡巴。Charles一开始被噎到了，经过调整之后，像是Erik正在干他的嘴一样开始用力吮吸。

现在这样子让他非常满意。Erik用剩余黏滑的部位沿着执行官的胸口向下流动，重新滴落在Charles的性器和阴囊上，将它包裹，轻轻挤压。这感觉让Charles痉挛，让他含着嘴里的黏液发出呻吟，让他更加鼓励了Erik的行动。

Erik从溜进了Charles的入口，让他发出了一声响亮而又沉闷的哭喊。湿润黏滑的他轻而易举就进入了大副紧致灼热的体内，他能感觉到Charles后穴中每一道缝隙。他扩张自己的黏液，在开始律动前完完全全溢满了Charles，滑动着挤入了更深的区域。Charles突然睁开双眼，臀部向上抬起，含着嘴里的黏液口齿不清地呜呜嘤嘤，Erik知道自己顶到了Charles的前列腺。

他更加用力地撞入Charles体内，向更深处探索，让他的副官在身下翻滚挣扎，他的屁股更加剧烈地晃动。Erik重新吮上Charles的阴茎的同时不忘继续操着他的嘴，他在Charles身上铺了一层黏液，配合着自己的速率触摸他，品尝他。

Erik不知道自己的这副身体会变成什么样，但看着Charles瘫倒在他身下，在他的怀抱中逐渐被推上高峰，看着他终于尖叫着射了出来，看着他将精液射入了Erik的粘液中，在一片绛紫上留下点点白灼时，Erik感到了无比的满足。Charles颤抖着，喘息着，眼里水汪汪的，胸口上下起伏。Erik从Charles的嘴里滑出去的同时带出一道湿痕，他也慢慢从Charles的臀间流出，平摊在疲软的下体上。

这狂热的快感让Charles露出极致欢愉的神色，他半张着嘴，但是一个音节都无法从他这红肿的双唇中传出，他只能断断续续地喘息着。如果Erik的身体能长出羽毛—的话—反正他都变成这样了——他能想象得出自己一定会非常自豪地膨起羽毛。因为他让Charles爽得说不出话。

Erik在执行官的胸前又落下几滴黏液，跟着他的呼吸一起上下起落，听着他那依旧剧烈的心跳。他决定让Charles休息了片刻后，准备看看能不能再和自己的副官来第二回合。

因为Erik不知道他还要被困在这样的形态中持续多久，他可不想就这么轻易浪费了。

X

Erik睁开了眼睛。

他过了片刻才熟悉周遭的环境。他躺在钢铁之心的卧舱里。他仔细地看了看自己的天花板，更加确认了这一点。他举起手臂——是 _人类_ 的手。

不是史莱姆。

他终于不是来路不明的奇怪史莱姆外星人了。

那不过是一场梦。

他反应过来的同时，也注意到自己正硬的生疼。

Erik坐起来，发现Charles呼吸平缓，蜷缩在他身旁熟睡。领航员靠在他这一侧，脸上的神色无比放松惬意，不过Erik依旧能描绘出Charles那副情迷意乱的样子。

Erik扫了一眼时间。还有一小时恢复执勤。看来他真的需要好好解决一下，呃，这个问题。

Erik钻到被子底下，他和自己打了个小赌：“只需要十秒钟便能让Charles清醒”，以及“能赶在休息结束前，让同样极致欢愉的神色出现在执行官脸上 _两次_ 。”

挑战接受。

译注：  
① 此处出自《星球大战》系列中的经典台词。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> [maimo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/maimo/pseuds/maimo)与[Yaegaki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaegaki/pseuds/Yaegaki)还给本文配了两张图哟<3
> 
> 欣赏点[这里(by maimo)](http://i.imgur.com/qeGoF.png)和[这里(by Yaegaki)](http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y60/blue_s_freak/slimeporn.jpg)


End file.
